The obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (OSAS) is an important cause of morbidity in children. Most children present with a history of snoring and difficulty breathing during sleep. However, many children presenting with these symptoms have normal sleep studies, and are diagnoseed as having "primary snoring". It is not know whether primary snoring (PS) progresses to the obstructive sleep apnea syndrome. We conclude that primary snoring does not progress to OSA over the time span studied. Parental concern about children's breathing patterns during sleep are poor predictors of polysomnographic abnormalities.